


Where will I stay?

by FortisPuella



Series: Detective Connor Chronicles [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor and Markus are friends, Connor is feeling a lot, Connor is still learning how to deal with emotions, Detroit: Become Human - Freeform, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, Hank Being Awesome, Hank being a dad, Happy Ending, Post Game, partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 08:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FortisPuella/pseuds/FortisPuella
Summary: After the end of this all, were will Connor go?





	Where will I stay?

**Author's Note:**

> I've been playing Detroit become human and I had to write a happy ending for these two!  
> I wanted Markus to be happy as well so I let Carl live as well.

It had been one month, one month since Congress had pass the bill granting Androids human rights. A month of talks, of plans, of waiting. But finally, it was over. Conner had waited patiently like the rest of the Androids in Detroit. Most of them had been sequestered to a refugee camp, at the edge of Detroit, till the details were worked out. It hadn’t been homey but there was enough blue blood to keep them running. And Conner had Markus there, which had helped the pangs of fear and loneliness.

 

But Markus had left early that morning, the minute the announcement had been made. The Android had been squished together, watching the only TV as the President made her announcement. Most of what she had said was about logistics for housing and jobs. But none of that mattered. The minute she had started talking the cheers from the Androids had drowned out her voice. They were going home, those who had homes to go to. The rest were to be given places to stay. They were all to return to their jobs, but now paid. Markus hadn’t even waited to the end of the speech. He’d turned and started towards the entrance to the camp.

 

“Markus? Where are you going?” Conner had said, following. Markus had stopped.

 

“Home. Carl will be waiting for me. He won’t be able to come get me himself.” Conner had looked down at his feet. He’d gotten used to have Markus around, his new friend. Markus gave him a half smile and walked back to him. He’d grabbed Conner by the hand; data was passed between the two.

 

“Come visit sometime, okay?” Conner had nodded as Markus turned and walked away.

 

So now Conner waited. Alone. Most of the Androids had already left. Conner wasn’t sure what to do, or where to go. Should he head back to the precinct? He didn’t know where else he should go, but somehow that didn’t feel right. Still, he didn’t have anywhere else to stay; maybe they’d let him sleep in the break room. He sat on his cot thinking for some time.

 

“Conner?” Conner looked up. One of the volunteers who had been helping for the last week stared at him. There had been many who had come to help, more in the last month. She smiled sweetly.

 

“Someone’s here for you.” Slowly, Conner rose and followed her as she led him to the main entrance. Conner heard him before he saw him. Heavy metal rock filled the hair. Conner broke into a giddy grin. The grizzled form of Hand Anderson leaning against his beat-up car, arms crossed expectantly came into view. The two locked eyes. In a flash Anderson sprinted towards the Android.

 

“Conner!” shouted Hank as he threw his arms around Conner and held him close. Conner, stunned, took a few moments to return the hug. It was a fleeting moment before Hank pushed himself away, holding Conner at arm’s length, looking him over.

 

“Damn it’s good to see you. Shit, you look like hell kid.”

 

“What are you doing here Hank?” Hank gave a funny frown.

 

“What, no hello? Did you forget your manners already?” Conner smiled.

 

“It’s good to see you. Now what are you doing here?” Hank signed.

 

“I’m picking you up, of course. Now come on.” Hank opened the car door. Wordlessly, Conner got in.

 

Hank got in the other side and turned the car on. He pulled the car away from the camp as he sped down the street. Conner was silent for a few minutes, staring out of the car window. Finally, he turned to Hank and said.

 

“Where are we going?” Hank huffed.

 

“You’ll see soon enough. How was the refugee camp? They treat you okay?” Conner nodded.

 

“Yes Hank. It was fine.” Hank nodded.

 

“Did you make any new friends?” Conner chuckled.

 

“Yeah a few I think.”

 

“Good, good.” There was a moment of silence. Finally, Hank said,

 

“I wanted to come get you when they made the announcement last month… but … I... Captain said it was better to wait while they hashed out all the details.” Conner stared at Hank.

 

“I- I missed you kid.” Conner beamed. Of all the humans Conner had met, Hank had by far been the hardest to read. He had hoped that they had become friends through their adventures. But still, he hadn’t been completely sure, not even at the end.

 

“I missed your company too.” Hank smile. “Oh shit.” Hank jerked the car slightly, making a jerky turned.

 

“Almost missed our turn.” Conner went back to staring out of the car. It would be a few more minutes till they reached the precinct. Though it was late Conner was sure that he’d have enough time to talk to the Captain and make his case for staying there. But suddenly Hank made another sharp turn, this time turning into a driveway. Hank turned the car off and stepped out of the car. Conner sat, frozen. Hank walked around the car and tapped lightly on Connor’s window.

 

“You getting out or what?” Shakily, Conner exited the car. Hank grinned slightly and began walking.

 

“This… this isn’t the precinct.” Conner said, confusing tinging his tone. Hank turned around.

 

“Hu? Why would I bring you there?”

 

“I- I thought…”

 

Conner stood in front Lieutenant Anderson’s house. It was exactly as he remember. Every detail.

 

“Conner? You in there?” asked Hank. Conner gave a small start, brought back from his processing… no not processing, thoughts, his thoughts.

 

“Sorry Hank. I’m fine.” Hank gave a half smile as he stood in the doorway to his house.

 

“Well come on then.” Hank walked inside. Conner hesitated for a second and then followed. Inside Conner froze, surprise overloading him. Hank had obviously picked up since the last time Conner had been there. The normal beer cans strewn around were gone. The burger wrappers were in the trash can. Sumo had been brushed. But Conner barely registered them. Hanging lopsided from the entrance to the kitchen was a homemade banner.

 

WELCOME HOME

 

Conner felt his chest hitch as his heart soared. Each letter was cut into triangles from colored paper and strung together. Tears prickled at the edge of Connor’s eyes.

Hank rubbed the back of his neck, looking away.

 

“Too much?

 

“No, it’s perfect. I just.. I don’t…” Conner turned to Hank. “I don’t understand, you want me to live here?” Hank gave a bark like laugh.

 

“Well, where else are you going to stay kid?” Conner let the question dangle. Sumo leapt from his place on the couch and nuzzled his nose into Connor’s hand. Absentmindedly, Conner scratched Sumo’s ear.

 

“Come on then. I’ve got your room set up here.” Hank gestured toward the back of the house. Slowly, Conner followed. Hank opened the door next to his own. Conner stepped inside. The room was smaller than Hanks, but it was cozy. Hank had set up a decent sized bed covered in space themed sheets. A small desk was set up, along with a bookshelf filled to the brim.

 

“I wasn’t really sure what to do in here. Not sure what you’ll need. But the closet is filled with clothes. Just enough to get you by; we can get more later. I wasn’t sure what your style is. You know, with you wearing that shitty outfit most of the time. Though judging from what you gave me to wear, it might be better if I pick some more out for you. The sheets were on sale; I’m not sure if you’ll even use the bed… but… and the desk for you know to look at reports and do work… and we can paint the walls if you want… Kid? Say something will you?”

 

Connor couldn’t. Tears were spilling down his cheeks.

 

“Hey hey!” Hank shouted, reaching towards Connor.

 

“I’m sorry kid. This is too much isn’t it. Fuck. Damn… I- I should have asked if you wanted to stay with me.” Connor shook his head.

 

“No, Hank. I love it… I… thank you.” Connor pulled Hank into a hug. Tears were still rolling down, landing on the Lieutenant’s shoulder.

 

“Thank you. Thank you so much.” Hank wrapped his arms around him tight.

 

“Welcome home son.”


End file.
